


Drabbles Who Don't Have Parents

by LulonaeS



Category: South Park
Genre: ;), Alcohol, Baby Kenny, Character Insert, Drabble, Drabble Collection, I'll add more tags as more prompts appear~, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Partying, Prompt Fill, When Alcohol is involved with these people, Whipped Cream, drunk, for prompt no 2, prompt, prompts, south park - Freeform, style, you know something's going to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulonaeS/pseuds/LulonaeS
Summary: The First Drabble: Strawberry and CreamA short prompt to get you to start writing!- Basically everyone's drunk and Kenny's putting on a strip show.- Around 240 words to start you off ;)- "You could say the vodka in mixed in with the orange juice really made Kenny lose it."- Pairings are open, so go crazy!Well, there's more now, so basically a collection of adoptable drabbles aka prompts.





	1. Strawberry and Cream

You could say the vodka in mixed in with the orange juice really made Kenny lose it. He’s terribly drunk (in a hilarious way) and is currently smearing himself with whipped cream, not to mention stripping on the table with several others undoubtedly staring. And just as expected, Kenny was shamelessly making innuendos as to how he’s got all his loaded credit cards from. Maybe it was the lighting or the fact that all the guys here were desperate, but Kenny suddenly seemed thirty times more attractive, not to mention that he was already eye candy in the first place.

“Well, I gotta admit Kenny is putting on a greaaat show over there.” Stan slurred. A certain red-haired male blinked at him, confused at why their school rugby team's esteemed quarterback was drinking his senses off at Token's party. Getting drunk at a party that has girls with big tits and with a relationship status of IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH WENDY TESTABURGER is something that you don't want to mix.

“Is it just me or his ass looks really nice.” Kyle gurgled, with his concoction of apple cider and rum sloshing right onto Stan’s shoes. Except at this point, logic was already long tossed out the window and Kyle didn't even leave a thread of thought about saving his best mate's relationship with his girlfriend.

And finally, when those tight briefs started slipping off Kenny's 'really nice' ass, hell finally broke loose.  _Literally._


	2. A Bundle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just decided to add a little something else - maybe I'll continue adding stuff and make this a source for prompts.

There was a knock at the door of Kyle's household at two am in the morning, and thank god Kyle was the first one to get woken up by the desperate taps. He would more rather babysit ten kids than listen to his mum berating whoever was outside of the door for not having a shred of common sense, and for waking someone up in the middle of the night. Actually - maybe he would rather babysit five kids and not ten. 

When he unbolted the door and prepared his best 'seriously, fuck off' face when he was going to open it, the person who stood on the other side pushed the door open instead.

And well, it wasn't the annoying Cartman or freezing McCormick he was expecting-

"Shit Stan, what are you thinking coming here at two- what the hell is that you're holding?!" 

The bundle of something that was rather insinuating nearly made Kyle choke on his words. It was dark, but Stan was someone he saw nearly every day and the bundle of something in his arms was definitely visible under the moonlight. 

"Dude no, it's not what you're thinking!" Stan immediately pressed back with a protest after seeing the disgusted look Kyle was shooting him. The bundle let out a little bubbly cry and Kyle's look hardened.

"Ok alright, you went and knocked somebody up and decided to come to me for help." Kyle crossed his arms, sounding awfully calm. Well, he did expect something like that to happen and that he'll be the one to clean it up afterwards. He's always doing that.

"No!! You're getting it all wrong, just let me explain!"

When the automatic lights finally decided to flicker on, Kyle saw what Stan meant by 'it's not what you're thinking'.

"That's...That's Kenny's parka." Kyle whispered out. 

And when Kyle leaned in closer to take a look, or that his curiosity just got to him quicker than Kyle's own thoughts to protect his sanity, he saw a flash of blond and blue and he knew that this really wasn't the 'babysitting five kids' he would more rather doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I'll leave all the background details and how this little prompt gets used to you! Pairings are open, but I guess this is more Style than anything else. Just remember the basic etiquette of using a prompt and fly free with this little bundle of a prompt!


	3. Squeaky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this thought in the shower. Feel free to extend or put into context ;)

[Character A, eg. Kyle] enters [character B, eg. Stan]'s room.

"Where should I sit?" Kyle sounded lethargic yet cautious. Sure, they were friends in grade 4, but now being college student flat mates didn't mean that they had the same thing between them like back then.

Stan casually plopped down onto his chair; the only chair in the room. "Anywhere." He gestured lazily at his bed more than just 'anywhere' so kyle took it as a pass and went ahead.

But before he did...

"Dude is it clean?" Kyle had reasons for being sceptical. He isn't much of a hygiene freak but sitting on other guys beds was something else.

Stan raised an eyebrow. "Squeaky."

"Then no wonder I can hear it from fucking midnight until dawn." 

"God, no that's not what I meant!" Stan pressed his face into his hands and his neck burnt brightly red.

"Duh I know but that still doesn't change the fact that not only do I hear your damn bed but also-"

"Did you come in here just so you can discuss _that_!" Stan growled but it came out more like a plea than anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should just turn these into adoptive drabbles rather than just prompts. What's your opinion?

**Author's Note:**

> Take this and fly free! I wrote this some time ago, and I really didn't know what to do with it so I'll hand it over to the AO3 South Park fandom (you guys). If anyone actually writes for these prompts/drabbles (lol have fun, it's pretty hard to make gold out of crap), please somehow gift it to me, tag me or something so I can read it :)


End file.
